Girl's Mania!
by Mimih
Summary: Un nuevo perfume causa sensación entre las kunoichis de Konoha. Lo que no saben ellas, es que al echárselo, empezaran a mirar con otros ojos a su verdadero amor. NaruSaku InoSai NejiTen GaaHina ShikaTema I CAP UP!
1. Prólogo

**_Hola! Ya que en "Mujercitas" me han dicho tanto de mi falta de originalidad y que debería crear mi propio fic, aquí estoy! Espero que este fic les guste tanto como el otro, y sigan dejando reviews!_**

**_Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

**GIRL'S MANIA!**

**_Prólogo_ **

Miró de reojo el frasco. Había algo en el que la hechizaba, la encantaba, y no podría irse sin saber de que se trataba aquello. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la frágil superficie y un escalofrío la acechó. Tomó con confianza el perfume y posó su nariz cerca de él. No era ni muy dulce, ni muy amargo, tenía las notas perfectas de flores para hacer un perfume perfecto. Simplemente, la encantó.

Se acercó a la dependienta de la tienda, la que por un papel pegado desordenadamente en su ropa, respondía al nombre de Mimiko.

-Disculpe, desearía comprar este perfume-.

Ella la miró distraídamente durante un segundo, para después sonreír.

-Eres la primera que compra ese, no es muy codiciado que digamos. -

Miro atentamente el frasco transparente, y descubrió un nombre grabado en oro sobre el. Sonrió. Lindo nombre... "Girl's Mania".

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sakura!- Dijo una rubia mientras agitaba su mano en el aire.

-Ino!- Sonrió a su amiga.

-Porque has tardado tanto?-

-Eh pasado un minuto a la tienda de perfumes, eh encontrado un perfume que me encantó-

-Pues vamos a tu casa, quiero saber cual es!- Dijo tomando del brazo a Sakura y echando a correr.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Me encanta!-. exclamó Ino tomando el perfume –Lo compraré hoy mismo!-

Una gota apareció en la cabeza de la pelirosada, ya estaba acostumbrada a las rápidas conclusiones de su amiga.

-Muchas gracias por mostrármelo, Saku, nos vemos mañana!-

Sakura sonríe mientras ve a Ino desaparecer tras la puerta.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Que traes ahí?- Preguntó la chica de los moñitos a Ino.

-Es un nuevo perfume, se llama "Girl's Mania"-

-Mmm... tiene un exquisito olor, creo que me lo comprare-

Ino sacó un bolígrafo de su bolso, y anotó la calle en donde se encontraba la tienda de perfumes de Konoha.

-Gracias!- Dijo empezando a correr hacia la dirección que Ino había anotado.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Te...TenTen-chan-

-Ah! Hola Hinata-

-Q...Que es ese olor?-

-Es mi nuevo perfume, te gusta?- Dice sonriéndole a la chica Hyuga.

-E..Es perfecto para ti, TenTen-chan-

-Pero para ti también, Hinata-chan, tiene un toque de Gardenias que te viene perfecto-

La Hyuga le sonrió con sinceridad a TenTen.

-Mu...Muchas gracias, iré a comprarlo ahora mismo-

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hinata-chan!- Dice la rubia mientras sus coletas eran agitadas por el viento.

-Temari-san!- Dice la peliazul sonriéndole dulcemente a Temari.

Debido a los constantes viajes que los Sabaku No realizaban a la aldea de la Hoja, Temari había cogido amistad con las kunoichis de allí, y le había tomado un especial aprecio a Hinata.

-Mmm...- Dice olfateando el ambiente – Algo huele exquisito aquí... Qué será?

-Pu...Puede que sea mi nuevo perfume, se llama "Girl's Mania"

-Pues me encanta!-

-Po...Porque no lo compras?-

-Muy buena idea Hinata-chan! Muchas gracias por enseñármelo! –Dice echando a correr por las calles de Konoha mientras el sol se esconde lentamente, sabiendo que mañana sería un día que nadie olvidaria.

* * *

**_Listo! Aquí ya saben como se propagó el perfume, espero que me dejen muchos reviews . Y les avisó, próximamente una nueva pareja aparecerá, saquen sus propias conclusiones... jijiji xDD._**

_**Bueno, se cuidan y gracias por leer el prólogo!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Mimih**_


	2. I: Cambios

**_Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz. Una aclaración: todos los personajes tienen 15 años. Sobre la pareja nueva que había anticipado, saldrá aproximadamente en el 4º capítulo, y será OOC. Lo siento mucho, Kotomi-sempai!_**

**_"Pensamientos"_**

**_"Dialogo"_**

**_Narración_**

**_(A: Autora...)_**

**_Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

**GIRL'S MANIA!**

**_Capítulo I: Cambios_**

Tic Tac

Problemático. Endemoniadamente problemático.

Tic Tac 

El maldito reloj había terminado por robarle el sueño.

Tic Tac 

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse de cara con el blanco. Cama blanca, sabanas blancas, paredes blancas, cortinas blancas, etc. Estaba en el hospital.

"Como diablos llegué aquí? No recuerdo nada.. Oh! Ya recuerdo! Un poste, una mirada, una distracción... y un potente olor a Dalias"

La puerta se abrió súbitamente, revelando a una Tsunade mas bien tranquila, pero algo sorprendida.

"Ya despertaste! Ya veo, tendré que hacerte algunas preguntas."

"Antes de eso, Qué me sucedió?"

"Sólo te golpeaste contra un poste... por andar observando a una personita" Tsunade se rió mientras el chico solo atinó a sonrojarse.

"Ehm..."

"Bueno, podemos dejar las preguntas para después, alguien quiere ingresar a verte"

Shikamaru se extrañó.

"¿Quién?..."

"Velo por ti mismo"

Tsuande salió de la habitación, y, minutos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

"Temari..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura-chan!"

La pelirosa suspiró cansadamente, y se dio vuelta con su mejor sonrisa para saludar al rubio.

"Hola, Naruto"

"¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?"

Sakura le mostró la lista que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

"Pedidos de mi madre..."

"Oi..."

Naruto bajó la cabeza. Por su condición de "huérfano", nunca había sabido lo que era que una madre te abrazara, te hiciera mimos o incluso te pidiera ir a hacer las compras.

Sakura notó esto y trató de animarlo con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

"Me... querrías acompañar?"

Sakura había dudado un poco en preguntarle por una simple razón: desconocía los sentimientos del rubio. Si, en un tiempo supo que sentía algo por ella, pero ahora, no sabía si afortunada o desafortunadamente, era al revez.

Sakura estaba enamorada de Naruto, y nadie lo podía negar.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino caminaba rápidamente. Su pelo danzando al aire, sus ojos fijos y sus mejillas rojas. Las personas que pasaban a su lado se alejaban cada vez más. Pero a ella no le importaba. Ella sólo quería encontrarse con EL. Y cuando se encontrará con EL, sabría en vivo lo que es la furia de Ino Yamanaka. Oh si, lo sabría muy bien.

Sai caminaba paciente. Parecía observar cada detalle de las pintorescas calles de Konoha, sonriéndole a cada persona que pasaba junto a él. Pero el sólo tenía espacio en su mente para ELLA. Si, ELLA se robaba todo sus pensamientos, su tiempo y sus sueños.

Tan sumidos en sus pensamientos iban que no sintieron la presencia de una persona acercándose a ellos, sólo sintieron el choque.

Levantó su ojinegra mirada para encontrase con unos ojos celestes que brillaron al verlo. La desvió rápidamente.

"Sai" Su voz sonó diferente, algo sádica. Susurró el nombre lentamente, degustándolo en su boca.

"I-Ino-san" El no acostumbraba a tartamudear, pero el miedo que sentía era mas grande en esa ocasión. Trato de poner su mejor sonrisa y se acercó más a Ino.

La rubia pareció desconcertada, pero su enojo no disminuía.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí, Sai?"

"Eh, yo solo estaba... observándote"

"Observándome?! No podrías haberlo echo en una situación más normal?!"

"Pero Ino-san, era el estado mas natural en el que podía observaste"

"Oh, claro, el estado mas natural era cuando me encontraba desnuda!!"

Sai sonrió tímidamente y una gotita apareció en su nuca. Después de todo, siempre salía victorioso en sus discusiones.

"Pero eh echo un bonito retrato de ti"

"!¿Y a mi que diablos me importe ese maldit-?!"

Pero fue cortada abruptamente por la vista de un maravilloso retrato en frente de ella. En ella mostraba una muchacha de cabellos rubio quien, aunque estaba de espalda, pudo adivinar que era ella. Se encontraba en un claro y el agua transparente, que le llegaba aproximadamente hasta la cintura, hacía juego con su desnudez. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Es muy lindo, Sai-kun"

Sai sonrío victorioso, pero la sonrisa desapareció en el instante en que Ino se acercó melosamente hacia el.

"Pero, Sai-kun..."

Sai se alejó un paso, quedando acorralado entre la pared e... Ino.

"!Aun no te salvas de la furia de Yamanaka Ino!"

Solo queda decir, que Sai corrió por su vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Un kunai rozó su cara y sonrió con suficiencia. Aún después de tantos entrenamientos, ese kunai nunca daba en el blanco. Sabía que era por el nerviosismo de TenTen, pero aún no sabía a que se debía este.

TenTen jadeó agotadamente. Había entrenado con Neji durante 2 horas seguidas, y este aún no mostraba ni un ápice de querer descansar.

La chica se sentó en el suelo mientras veía a Neji con unos ojos brillantes, rogando internamente por unos minutos de descanso.

"¿Ya te haz cansado?" Soltó mordazmente el Hyuga.

Y, obviamente, la chica se lo tomo a mal.

"Oh, lo siento mucho, gran rey Neji! Siento mucho ser HUMANA y tener que DESCANSAR. No sabe cuanto lo siento"

Neji sonrió ante esto.

"No te disculpes, no podría esperar más de ti"

TenTen miró amenazadoramente a Neji, mientras reconsideraba la idea de tirarle un kunai.

"Mhm... Neji¿Por qué nunca consideras mis sentimientos?"

Dijo mientras una expresión de pena adornaba su cara. Y se paraba lentamente.

Neji sintió una pinzada de culpa, y bajó la mirada.

TenTen se acercó lo suficiente a Neji para ver la expresión de su rostro, y dudó de lo que iba hacer, pero después de recordar como la había tratado Neji, reconsideró al idea.

Neji sintió un aire helado pasar al lado de su mejilla, y luego subió la mirada sorprendido, para ver el kunai clavado a su espalda.

Y lo único que pudo pensar...

...era que TenTen era muy buena actriz...

..Y sus trucos de actuación funcionaban de maravilla con él.

Después de todo... ¿Quién podría negarse a semejante chica?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Miro insistentemente esos ojos lavanda que lo volvían loco. Ella miró esos ojos aguamarina que la hacían suspirar. Aguamarina contra Lavanda. Verde contra Blanco. Suna contra Konoha. Frío contra Cálido. Serio contra dulce.

Hinata levantó levemente su mirada para ver la reacción de Gaara, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

"¿Esto es... para mi?"

Hinata sonrió dulcemente.

"Si, Gaara-kun"

Gaara agredeció con una mirada su gesto, y la invitó a pasar a su apartamento.

A pesar de que los hermanos Sabaku No eran muy unidos, Gaara decidió que necesitaba un poco de independencia, así que decidió irse a vivir solo.

Hinata entro a la acogedora instancia y dejó los deliciosos panqueques con cobertura de chocolate en la mesa.

Gaara tomó un panqueque y lo probó¡Realmente sabía delicioso!

Como ya no sabía con que agradecerle a Hinata, le envió otra mirada agradecida, y ella supo como podía agradecérselo perfectamente.

Lo abrazó.

Así de simple, lo abrazó. Fueron solo unos segundos, pero lo suficiente para que Gaara se diera cuenta de toda la calidez que emanaba la joven Hyuga.

Aguamarina contra Lavanda. Verde contra Blanco. Suna contra Konoha. Frío contra Cálido. Serio contra dulce. Pero sobre todo, Gaara contra Hinata.

* * *

_**Por fin! Lo terminé!**_

_**Primero que todo¡Feliz Año Nuevo¡Y Feliz Navidad atrasada! xD Quiero aclara que aquí la Navidad será en el próximo capítulo, y en el tercero aparecerá mi OOC.**_

_**Las respuestas de sus reviews.**_

**Sauron-dmx: **Aquí tienes lo efectos de ese desastroso perfume sobre Konoha ... Muajajaja xDD

**Kta.England: **Que bueno! Una seguidora! Bueno, seguí tu consejo y en este cap incorporé mas narración. Espero te guste !

**Astarot: **Gracias por tus comentarios! Juju, curiosidad, que bueno xD

**Hyuuga.Tennie-chan: **Si tu supieras lo que haría con ese perfume xDD

**Kotomi-Sempai: **Lo hice mas largo para ti! xD Siento mucho lo de la pareja OOC, pero lo tenía pensado desde el principio. Espero me perdones ToT

**KAKAxPAMExNEJI: **Que bueno que te haya gustado! Debo suponer que tu nick es como un trío amoroso, no? Algún día haré un fic con esa pareja xDDD

**Pandora84: **¿Perverso? Nunca había considerado esa palabra para identificar al fic, pero me gusta xDD Gracias por leer!

**Omtatelo: **Gracias por las felicitaciones. De verdad yo no tengo mucho valor (xDD), y me costó mucho aceptar que me había equivocado. Pero ya vez, de los errores se aprende.

**_Eso ah sido todo! Esperen el próximo capítulo de: Girl's Mania! XDD_**

_**Se cuidan!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Mimih**_


End file.
